Kuroninja episode guide
This is about the episodes of Kuroninja. It also has short summaries of the episodes' plot. # Appearance of the Flower Shuriken Kuroninja discovers a shuriken that gives him the abilities of the Flowery Kunoichi team. However, when they lose their powers it's up to him to master this shuriken's powers. 2. The game of Hard Choices Kuroninja discovers he needs to have one sidekick out of the five kunoichi. However, the Board Game Ninja makes this into a game for his personal entertainment. 3. Swimming Pool Invasion Kuroninja creates a new swimming pool for his team. Unfortunately, an evil rises from the waters. 4. The Orchid Shuriken Ran, one of the flowery Kunoichi team, trains with Kuroninja, and Kuroninja gets a new Shuriken. 5. Revenge of the Puppet Ninja The Puppet Ninja returns, and takes control of one of his former ninja allies. 6. A Kunoichi Returns to Evil! Suiren, having been ignored by Kuroninja throughout all the episodes, decides to become evil, and it's up to Kuroninja to change her back to the good side. 7. The Sakura Shuriken Kuroninja ends up with a new Shuriken while training with one of the most popular of the Kunoichi Team. 8. Return of The Fishmen The Fishmen return, and Kuroninja must locate a scroll with contains a lost ninja technique to defeat the Fishmen. But only a ninja of orange can open the scroll. 9. Kuroninger Meets Shironinger After Kuroninja walks into Shironinger, they decide to hang out. However, this awakens Chargragigon, the guardian of anomalies. 10. Chargragigon, Guardian Of Anomalies Continuing from last time, Kuroninja must find a way to defeat Chargragigon. 11. The Orchid Becomes Evil? The Evil Ninjas create a robotic clone of Ran, because of Chargragigon's interference. 12. Fishmen Attack the Park! Kuroninja finally gets to hang out with Yuri, one of the Kunoichi, at the park. Unfortunately, the Fishmen are there too. 13. The Secret Ninja Break-In! Kuroninja's team, along with another pink ninja, must steal something from the evil ninjas. 14. Kuroninja's Aura Power! Kuroninja meets the red ranger of the 11th Super Sentai. Unfortunately, the X1 Mask returns, and notices something with Kuroninja's shadow Shuriken. 15. Ninjas Vs. Magic Ninja's! A blue ninja (not in Kuroninja's team) thinks that Kuroninja's evil. Kuroninja is forced to fight him, but this blue ninja uses his special weapon: Magic. 16. Mysterious Man's Identity Revealed? The leader of the evil ninja's is revealed to be the Chief Strategist of the Kibaoni Army Corps! But is he stronger than usual? 17. Fear of Chrgragigon When Kuroninja finds out that the evil ninja's are afraid of Chargragigon, he uses this to his advantage. Unfortunately, he goes too far, making the evil ninjas create an anomaly device! 18. Kuroninja's most trusted companion: evil! Kuroninja's most trusted sidekick becomes evil! It's up to everyone else on Kuroninja's team to find out who's behind this! 19. Kuroninja vs. Kakuranger Kakuranger thinks that the Flowery Kunoichi Team are still evil. Kuroninja uses his skills to try to convince them that they aren't. 20. Chargragigon vs. Kakuranger Kuroninja lost the battle against Kakuranger, which means Chargragigon interferes. It's up to Kuroninja to save Kakuranger and convince them that the Kunoichi Team isn't evil anymore. 21. Sakura is Missing! When Sakura goes missing, Kuroninja tries to lead a search, but this leads to a school with a very suspicious music teacher... 22. The Evil School Plan Continuing from Episode 21, the evil ninjas plan to turn the school into an evil ninja academy, and it's up to a certain music teacher to stop them. 23. Kuroninja's Replacement!? Chargragigon decides to be a better Kuroninja who doesn't cause any anomalies, but this goes terribly wrong. 24. Ninja Convention Kuroninja and his team are chosen to host the annual Ninja Convention, but Kuroninja does a bad job. Then things get worse. 25. Kuroninja Extreme! Kuroninja is tasked with the most extreme challenge ever: to master a Shuriken that makes him 100 times stronger. 26. Chargragigon's Replacement!? Chargragigon gets replaced by Chorgrogigan, who is better at his job of anomaly keeper. However, Chargragigon has a good reason why Chorgrogigan must never be the guardian of anomalies. 27. Blue Kunoichi Vs. Orange Kunoichi! Ayame and Yuri fight each other to see who Kuroninja likes better. Kuroninja does not approve, so he decides to team up with a certain music teacher. Category:Episode Lists